Gidget And Her Seven Evil Exes
by Empv
Summary: Max discovers that Gidget has seven evil exes that he didnt know about and they all want her back! Can Max defeat her seven evil exes and win Gidget back once and for all?
1. Chapter 1: On The Way To Pops

Once upon a time...

not so long ago...

in the mysterious,strange land...

of New York City...

Max the Jack Russell Terrier was going out with his friends...

Below the alleys of the New York City, Max and his friends were headed to one of Pop's party get togethers. Duke had wanted him to go just to get out of the house to stop worrying worry about his owner's child Liam.

"So Max isn't this going to be fun!",shouted Duke.

—————————————————

Name:Duke

Species:Newfoundland dog mix

Rating:Big Like A Giant

"Well.. I don't know Duke. I have never been to any of Pops parties. I heard of them from Buddy.",said Max.

( next to Max was a status box.)

Name:Max

Species:Jack Russell Terrier

Rating:Tiny Dog in Big City

"Well..you're going to like this one ! Pops says it's going to be the biggest party of the year!",said Buddy in excitement.

A status box appeared right next to Buddy.

—————————————————-

Name:Buddy

Species:Dachshund

Rating:Friend Of Pops

Max did a shy chuckle. All he knew was that those parties have been wild in New York City. Humans would drink alcohol, dance like crazy, to the point that almost made him forgot one important thing...their animals! They don't do that kind of stuff of what humans do!

As the group was getting closer and closer to Pops's apartment, Gidget was jumping up and down excitedly for no reason.

From Max's perspective, he didn't know why sometimes Gidget would always get excited around him, whenever he was around her. Gidget would always be like she was on a sugar rush or something.

"What are you so happy about Gidget?",asked Max.

He figured if he asks Gidget,Gidget would have a pretty darn good answer why she's so happy. Maybe she'll talk about how handsome he is, or, maybe the time when Max visited Gidget's apartment and he caught her kissing a pillow stuffed version of himself.

Oh heh heh it's nothing.", giggled Gidget.

A status box appears next to Gidget.

—————————————————

Name:Gidget

Species:Pomeranian

Rating: Max's number 1 Fangirl

Max took one look at Gidget who continued to giggle a bit.

"Gotta go!",she shouted.

She ran like she was in a hurry. When Duke came closer to Max,

"What?"asked Max.

"You like her.",said Duke with a smirk on his face.

"Stop it Duke, you've been teasing that to me ever since I rescued you from drowning.",said Max.

"Come on ! Don't you realize the goo goo eyes she gives to you?",asked Duke.

He still has that big smirk on his face that is starting to weird out Max.

"Duke, she couldn't stop thinking about the treats her owners gave her.",said Max .the group stop near blue apartment building "We here!",shouted Buddy.


	2. Chapter 2:How Do We Get Inisde?

"That's great, Buddy, so ,how do we get inside?",asked Max.

"Watch and learn.",chuckled Buddy.

He climbed onto the lid of the garbage can, then, onto the air conditioner to let his feet reach the window and push it open.

"Let's go!",he shouted it out.

So the group listened to what Buddy said and did the exact same thing of what Buddy did. They opened the window they took a look inside. They were wowedhow the place looked. It was already packed with animals!

Max analyzed the room to see how big and how well extended the area was around him "Wooooow.",he said.

"Come on guys, what are you waiting for!? Are you going to stand there and be amazed by anything you see or were going to party!",shouted Buddy.

He was already on the ground as his tail starts to wag, "

Oh hehe.. come on Max!".said Gidget.

She hopped down from the window and all the others hoped down from the window.

Max jumped down from the window along with everyone. Duke was the last one to jump down. When he jumped down, he almost caused the entire room to shake! A vase nearby fell, breaking into little pieces.

"Whoops.. hehe.. sorry.", giggled Duke embarrassedly.

"Nah,it's okay, Pops's owner is never home anyway.. he won't know. I promise.",said Buddy "Okay that's good." ,answered Duke with a sigh of relief.

"So, who's ready to party!?",cheered Buddy, as everybody else cheered.


	3. Chapter 3:Wanna Join The Party?

The animals were having a good time partying. Gidget was busy trying to throw the ball into one of the cups on the table. As she was focusing on her aim, a big shadow looked over to where she was. near the window.

Gidget looked up, she was met by a familiar face, Tiberius!

Gidget's face lit up into happiness, "Tiberius!"

Gidget gave him a big hug. Tiberius let out a big laugh in happiness.

"I missed you!",said Gidget.

"Where have you been?",asked Gidget.

"I've been hunting to control my killer instincts.

Tiberius "Well that's good wanna join the party?Gidget "Sure." Responded Tiberius as he flew down on the ground to go say hello to everyone.


	4. Chapter 4:This Is Tiberius

While Max was talking to a few friends he turned around and see Gidget and Tiberius walking up towards him.

"Oh..hi..uh,who are you?",asked Max to Tiberius.

He had never seen him before.

"Max,this is Tiberius,Tiberius this is Max.",introduced Gidget.

Tiberius lifted his claw up to shake his paw with his talons,

"Hi.",said Tiberius.

Max felt a weirded out.

"Yeah.. hi.",said Max, as he shook paws with him.

Max looked over at Gidget.

"Gidget, can I talk to you for a sec?",asked Max.

"Oh..he..hee.. sure.",said Gidget with her cheeks blushing.

She and Max went to a private corner to talk.

Meanwhile, Somewhere Far Away From The Party~

Max and Gidget went to a private corner to talk which was an empty hallway.

"Gidget, are you and Tiberius dating?",asked Max.

Gidget froze,

"No Max, I think that it's wrong for a bird and dog to date. I mean ,I think he's older then me."said Gidget. "Alright good, just checking, because I used to think you two had a thing going on."laughed Man.

Okay...",agreed Gidget, a little weirded out.

"But Max,you already know he's my friend right?",asked Gidget checking to make sure.

"Yeah I already knew.",said Max.

He looks behind , in the background of Gidget, that the dance party is starting.

"Come on Gidget,dance party is starting!",shouted Max in excitement.

He jumped around then run up to the dance party and waited for Gidget to join. Gidget was standing for a while watching Max as he dance to the beat,

"Oh Max you don't know about how much, I've been through before I met you."Look Gidget before says before joining Max to dance with him.


	5. Chapter 5:The Dance Party

Gidget ran to join Max on the dance floor tapping her feet along with him and follow the steps across the dance floor. Gidget's eyes were focused on Max's face. He was smiling and laughing that made Gidget smile and laugh at him.

"See, the dance party is fun right?", asked Max.

Gidget laughed with him.

"Oh yeah, it is Max.", chuckled Gidget shyly.

Then the two of them stopped dancing.

"Hey, what's wrong?",asked Max.

He became concerned as he tried to get close to Gidget. Then, she turned away from him.

"Come on, tell me.",said Max softly to Gidget.

She still had turned her back away from him. Max sighed and sat on the wooden floor.

"Look Gidget, I get it. I know sometimes I can be a little inappropriate with talking to animals. If you don't want to talk to me,then that's fine.",agreed Max.

He gave her a sly smile. That made Gidget feel better as she started smiling. So she turned around back to him.

"Well...",said Gidget.

Before she could talk, the apartment started to shake and made everyone hold still. Max and Gidget mouths dropped open in shock. The feeling everything rumbling around them as everybody else was holding still expect for Duke who seems to be running around

"It's an earthquake! Everybody! Earthquake!" He shouted in a panic the rumble lasted a while leaving the group to continue their dance party but nobody seemed to want to dance anymore after what just happened until a window shattered! Max and Gidget turned immediately to where the window shatter took place seeing a dalmatian dog leaping through with a shirt on and eyeshadow on him

"Mister Max!" He shouted angrily as he landed on the ground coming face to face with the Jack Russell terrier

"I am Mathew Patel and I am Gidget's first evil ex-boyfriend." Introduced Mathew.


	6. Chapter 6:Evil Ex?

Max was silent after what Mathew said. He looked back at Gidget, then looked back at Mathew, then back at Gidget again. She appeared to be blush in embarrassment and Max looked back at Mathew

"Evil ex?,he asked.

"Boyfriend,I'm her evil ex-boyfriend.",said Mathew with a growl.

This left Gidget even more quiet.All of a sudden,she decided to speak .

."Okay Max, before you came along, I dated this guy.",admintted Gidget.

That is exactly when everyone in the apartment building gasped together automatically. While Mathew started smirking, ,Max was shocked. Gidget never told him about her previous relationships and now that she told him,he can't help but feel surprised.

"And now I'm here to defeat you!",shouted Mathew with a smirk on his face.

He floated up in the air to give Max a big punch in the face. That led him falling straight onto the wall

"Max!",shouted Duke.

Max fell sliding down on the wall onto the floor blacking out.


End file.
